Chaos Reins
by ComedyxTragedy
Summary: Half dog demon wood nyph Chaos just happens to be InuYasha's best friend. FYI she can't stand Sesshomaru. A few twist and a couple turns might just change thats. Care to find out?
1. These Again! Oh no

Hi! its my 1st story on Fanfiction so yeah...

Disclaimer: I wish I owed the InuYasha Charcters but I don't.

* * *

Chaos Reins 

"Great now we have half of the jewel. I'll be back.." Chaos said handing the jewel to Kagome.

"Where are you going, Chaos?" InuYasha asked pulling on her tail lightly. She smiles revealing her fangs.

"To cause trouble." She answers matter a factly. Miroku and Sango shake their head in disapproval.

"Be careful we're on my brothers lands, well the outskirts of them at least." Chaos grins wickedly.

"Perfect. This is going to be perfect." In an instant she was in the air. Her wings that came out at will appeared to be on flames. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, an Kirara's jaws all hit the ground.

"Things to steal, places to destroy, People to kill." She took off into the sky after saying her favorite phrase. Her shoulder length crimson hair with ebony tips slapped her in the face. Her ears and tail matched her hair exactly. She neared the castle and noticed some men starring at her. 'Guess he's training his soldiers. This will be fun.' she thought while swooping down and scaring them in the process. She touched ground and her wings disappeared.

"Do you need help Mam?" one of the braver soldiers asked. She thought quickly while turning so he never saw her face and changing it so her crimson eyes turned brown. Her ebony hair turned colorless (white), her ears usually on top her head put in a normal place and her tail gone.

"Ah yes, yes I do. I was wondering if the Lord and Lady of the castle was in?" She asked with a sweet smile. The guys around her blinked or blushed.

"Um there is no lady of the castle." She knew this of course but it would be more fun pretending she didn't.

"Is the lord gay?" She asks innocently. A few of the men snicker clearly they had thought as much. The one soldier who had been doing all the talking glares at them.

"No, he just refuses all the potential mates." he tells her. She nods not really caring

"Well I was wondering if I could see him. The surrounding forest as you can see is currently" She snaps her fingers behind her back, "is currently on fire and I thought he would like to know." The soldiers don't even bother to look. They burst out laughing getting chaos a bit excited. 'Oh I can't wait till they realize what is going on ' she thought. She stuck her nose in the air. "Oh woe is me when fate rest in the hands of these undeserving soldiers!" they watched as she looked them over and tears streamed down her face. She hoped they wouldn't notice the glint in her eyes. One soldier the one she had been speaking to took her word or she hoped he did at least, and ran inside the castle. The rest started making crazy cracks. "See for yourselves you insolent dogs!" that angered them, being 'honorable' men they turned away rather then harm the crazy woman. What they saw shocked them greatly. The surrounding forest truly was on fire. In order to hide her rather large grin chaos covered her face with her hands and pretended to weep. "I told oh I told you all. Not one of you dared to pay heed to my warning! Now we're all going to die." she was taking it to the extreme she knew that but seeing the soldiers faces well it all evened out in the end. They looked ready to cry. The soldier who had gone to fetch Sesshomaru returned. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers once and everyone was silent. He ordered them to get water and put it out. Everyone (Chaos though she was acting) held their breaths waiting for what was to come. The fire grew with every drop of water spilled into it. The members of his castle were stunned. Never before had something like this occurred at least not in their life time. As their panic grew Chaos' amusement grew at the same rate. She sat and watched playing the part of a terrified maiden. "You there! Why aren't you helping?" a female servant yelled. Chaos turned to face her slowly.

"Because we're all ment to die! We're not going to make it! Why deny the great Goddess what she wants? Why attempt to delay inescapable?" Chaos shrieks in 'terror'.

Her words brought others to hysteria. They were sobbing as if she were a seer predicting what is to come.

"Come here girl." hearing his voice made her smirk in challenge at the ground. 'This will be fun. I can't wait to see the high and mighty Sesshomaru loose his wits.' She rose to her feet and walked towards him. Sesshomaru lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "Whats your name?" he asked. Chaos let tears trail down her face at a faster speed.

"Why does it matter? We're all going to die! My name is of no importance." she cried but added in afterwards: "If you really need to know its Brownie." Sesshomaru snapped his fingers once again and a servant brought him a necklace. He places the necklace that was done to look almost exactly like InuYasha's only with red and black beads.

"What are these?" Chaos asks him, although they did seem familiar somehow she couldn't place it.

"You know what they are Chaos." Sesshomaru's voice emotionless she only tugged at the beads expecting the band that strung them together to snap. They didn't, they moved up and down but she couldn't take them off.

"I told you my name already. Its. Brownie. Not. Chaos. Take. These. Damn. Things. Off. My. Bloody. Neck." She growled at him.

"If your not Chaos you should be able to remove them on your own." He had caught her. 'That idiotic demon caught me. This was going to be a good heists...and, and he ruined it! How dare He! It's not like I planned to watch someone die of a heart attack, then steal his sword, and lastly destroy his castle..well maybe that was my plan. But still how dare he!' she thought fully enraged. He smirked as he watched her go from innocent to angry. His smirk made nearby servants faint.

"What will the jewels do to Chaos?" She asked. He looked her straight in the eyes before answering.

"Reveal her true form, send her flying into the ground, and render her motionless all at my command." She winced inwardly.

On the outside though she kept her cool and only yawned before replying: "I would hate to be this Chaos character. I guess I'll be going now." She told him. She didn't get the chance though.

"Chaos show me your true form." he ordered before she could move a muscle. Her disguise flickered then it was out like a candle. "I. Hate. You. Sesshomaru." she snapped jumping into the air and spreading her wings. "I had some fun so goodbye." With a wave of her tail the fire was out and she had flown away. She landed before Kagome and put her wings away. "Hi." She sounded crisp, blunt, yet polite a sure sign that her plans had been ruined.

"Your back early what's up?" Her tail and ears were drooping, and she only hmphed and turned away. InuYasha looked his best friend over carefully and burst out laughing.

"He found them?" he asked though the answer was plain to see.

"Yup he found them." she said through clenched teeth. Kagome and the others looked between the two demons oddly.

"Found what?" she asked.

"When me and Chaos were younger the two of them are NOT related at all. Sesshomaru came over and demanded to see her. He took one look at her and asked if this was really whom he had to marry. Chaos was at the time an orphan and somehow memorized her parents will. She asked if he was Sesshomaru and when he replied yes gave him the beads those beads.-" Before InuYasha had a chance to finish Shippo interrupted.

"I don't see how that's bad." InuYasha whammed him over the head to shut him up.

"Any way he put them on her neck. He ordered her to sit and much like me she went flying into the ground. One day though she tricked him into taking them off but being about 5 then hid them in his castle." he ended in a hopeless fit of laughter.

"Oh Shut it Inu." she said poking him in the stomach. Miroku having been needing to asks this Since he realized the question turned to the two mixed demons.

And asks: "Why didn't you just take the beads off for her?" InuYasha and Chaos both look at him at the same time.

"We tried having a couple people take them off both apparently only Sesshomaru can." they answered at the same time.

"Why'd you give him the beads?" Kagome asked. Chaos gives her a cutesy smile.

"Wella it was in my parents will, just as it was to marry him. I was 5 ok? What did you expect me to do?" She didn't sound mean she sounded amused as if she didn't fully grasp what was happening.

"So your telling me Sesshomaru has some control over Chaos like Kagome does InuYasha?" Shippo asked. Midway through their nods Chaos and InuYasha had an anime moment. InuYasha had a huge anime vein, and Chaos was freaking out running around in circles.

"Chaos sit." a cold yet emotionless voice commanded. She went flying face 1st into the ground.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked taking out his sword. Sesshomaru stood in a perfect place to hurt InuYasha who was ready for it.

"I've come to claim what is mine." He said still emotionless. To everyone's surprise he reappeared by Chaos' , who had just sat up and wiped her face clean, side. Sesshomaru squatted down and stared into her crimson eyes. Everyone held their breath in anticipation of what was to come next. Sesshomaru moved so fast no one realized he'd moved at all until he bit down hard on Chaos' neck. His fangs drew blood. She screeched out in anguish and shot her arm out to attack him. He caught it and grinned against her neck. Moving slightly so his warm breath tickled her ear he whispered: "Your mine now Chaos. You are mine." With that said he pulled away and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

End of Part one

hope you liked it


	2. Shoot! thats what it means Men suck

Hey Everyone this is Part Two. Don't get excited updates aren't usaully this fast. i already have this part on quizilla only with a different title. Hehe hope ya like

Disclaimer: Yeah sooo Who owns InuYasha? Certainly not I

* * *

Chaos sat there shocked as blood poured from her neck. Sango snapped out of her daze first. "Your neck, Chaos, it's bleeding." She said as she and Kagome rushed to her side. Together they bandaged her neck. 

"What did he do to you?" Being human, nighter Kagome, Sago, or Miroku were able to see what Sesshomaru had done. Chaos only blinked at them still in shock as did InuYasha when asked the same thing by Miroku.

"H-he bit Chaos on the neck." Shippo said when he snapped out of his dazed state.

"Why?" Kagome said voicing the very question running through everyone's mind. They were all confused, InuYasha and Chaos mostly for they could slightly feel Sesshomaru's presence. Though they were positive he was gone.

"Ew, I can't believe he bit me. Oh well. Who wants to reek some havoc on this undeserving world?" She asked turning back into her cheerful state.

"What kind of havoc?" Sango asked.

Chaos rolled her eyes the answer was right there! "The usual. Killings, Stealing, Destroying...ew he bit me. I bet he's a vampire." The others laughed at her;' her facial expression was so serious. "I'm serious. Explain why he's fast, strong, and why he has fangs."She pointed this out and the others chuckled.

"I don't know maybe because he's a demon?" InuYasha asked.

"Fine be that way. If you weren't my favorite demon I'd have killed you." InuYasha only laughed at his friend as Sango and Kagome helped her stand. Chaos fell asleep after a while only to be picked up by InuYasha.

"Its about time." he grumbled. The group looked at him questioningly. "She hasn't slept in a week." he explained

"Perfect while she's sleeping we can go to see Lady Kaede." Miroku suggested.

"Yea, that way we can find out why Sesshomaru would just randomly bite her." Shippo added. When they arrived at the village they attempted to tell Lady Kaede all that had happened but she would not allow them until Chaos woke up. They put Chaos on her cot, in the secluded area meant for growing food. Being half wood nymph her presence would greatly improve a quicken the plants growing.

When she woke the plants were all at angles so they could reach her.

"Now none of that." She whispered. Some plants pulled away but most didn't. She repeated her earlier request only abit more sharper so it sounded like a command. They all pulled back complaining. One peach tree dropped a peach on her head. She hid a grin and walked out. "Ann your peach tree is ready." she told the owner of the tree, while dropping the fruit on her lap. Ann smiled at Chaos before grabbing a basket and racing off to her tree.

"Damn when is Chaos going to wake up?" She heard InuYasha sigh.

"Give her at least 3 days its only been two." Kagome replied Soon after Chaos heard InuYasha grumble about how it didn't feel like two days. She walked around the corner and sat on her best friends lap. She looked them over to see if anything had changed while suppressing a yawn.

"Chaos go back to sleep." Sango commanded much like a stern mother would. Instead Chaos clung to InuYasha like a child would. They all burst out laughing.

After it all died down Chaos asked the question she'd been dying to ask."Anyone tell Kaede and what did she say?"

"Calm down we haven't even told the old hag yet." She nodded. The group walked to Kaede's hut and to comfortable positions on the floor. When Kaede walked in the group had already agreed to have Kagome explain everything. When Kagome was done Kaede wore a grave expression.

"This is bad." She told them. "May I see the bite mark Chaos?" Nodding Chaos sat down and removed the stained bandage from her neck. The bite mark was visible but as a scar. "It is as I have suspected." Kaede said.

"Um be a bit more vague why don't cha." Chaos said sarcastically.

"He has marked you as his mate." InuYasha's eyes widened and Chaos winced.

"Mate?" Kagome asked not understanding.

"A Demonic version of husband and wife." the old priestess explained.

"How do I remove it?" Chaos asked examining the mark, in the mirror with hatred.

"Sesshomaru must remove it." Kaede told her.

With an angry cry Chaos threw the mirror against the wall and watched it shatter. Her normally crimson eyes turned a full on blood red. Lighting flashed and thunder roared outside right before showers began to pour down on the once beautiful day.

Tears leaked from her eyes and Kaede caught them in a bucket. The group exit the room knowing Chaos hated when they witnessed her cry. Coming out of the hut a few hours later Chaos is in a sense more mellow. "I'll be gone a while." She tells them.

"Hey you want me to come? We could talk like old times an sleep in trees." InuYasha suggest. Chaos nods, with a smile, with one look at InuYasha she races (slowly) over to 'her tree'. InuYasha was right beside her racing for the same tree. They hit it at the same time; "Mine" they yell setting their ears back and growling at each other. They fall to the ground laughing, but it stopped when they realized the other was laughing only because they felt that they had too. Chaos sat against the tree and InuYasha sat besides her.

"Inu ya know I never wanted to get married. I never even thought about it. Truthfully I couldn't care less. Frankly I'm just to irresistible." She said with a forced smile.

"Don't do that." InuYasha said grinding his teeth. Chaos looked at him questioningly.

"Don't force a smile. I can't stand seeing you in pain, but it hurts when you think you have to hide it." Though he wasn't very good at things like this with other people, InuYasha always cheered Chaos up. Being with each other for most of their existance might have been the reason why. As he sat their gripping her shoulder Chaos grinned and playfully hit over the head.

"Ah come 'ere ya big lug." She said hugging him. He laughed and they talked more. They talked until Chaos fell asleep and InuYasha put her on a high sturdy branch of the tree. Soon he to fell asleep.

Chaos grins in her sleep as she devises the most perfect plan. It slips away though when she awakes to two amber eyes. "Um." she said falling out of the tree still shocked.

"InuYasha! This is the 1,864th time you've done that. Which makes this the 1,864th time I have to tell you to stop." Since he was to busy to reply Chaos smiles and took off toward the village. He caught up with her soon enough and they traveled in a comfortable silence. They got to the village which was to quiet.

"Hey?" Chaos asked tapping a man on the shoulder. He fell on his face and stayed that way. She rose an eyebrow. "Inu?"

"I know C. I know." he says while Chaos' eyes lock onto the single moving person in the whole crowd.

"If your wondering who did this it was I." The voice of a woman said as it approached them.

"And who the hell are you?" Chaos asked, the woman glared a her clearly no one had spoken to her like that.

"I'm Princess Amiko." Chaos couldn't hold it in any longer she burst out laughing.

"Really are you sure I could have sworn you were a man." True Amiko does have manly features. She is hairy in all the wrong places. Her teeth are spaced out by inches, and are jagged unlike Chaos' own perfect teeth, Amiko's were also yellow. The dress she wears shows off her hairy chest, thighs, and legs. She has a mustache, the hair on her head is thin and balding in some areas. The princess glared as Chaos continued laughing and InuYasha left to check on the others.

"Why do you feel the need to waste my time Amkio? I've better things to do." Chaos' voice was cold, deadly and serious.

"What I want is for you to leave Sesshomaru alone." Amiko yelled. Chaos did a double take. Leave Sesshomaru alone? What the hell did I do? She thought.

"THAT IS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?" Chaos yelled losing all of her cool completely.

"I heard that you were to be married and I couldn't allow that." Amiko continued in an casual tone. "For exchange of breaking off the wedding I'll revive all these people."

Chaos' eyes glowed an ominous red. Amiko laughed or she started to until bluish smoke surrounded Chaos and red, blue, and white flames surrounded her to.

"Amiko. Amiko. Amiko. You crossed the line. You come here trying to tell me what to do, by using idiodic tactics well" Chaos snaps her fingers and its like she hit a play button. The villagers are able to move again, seeing Chaos the way she is sends them straight to their huts. "I suggest that you leave here Amiko else I'll kill you."

Amiko flinched but otherwise stood her ground. "Sesshomaru?" she stuttered out.

"Does it look like I'm going to marry him? Go ahead take a shot at him." Amiko turned to leave. She didn't take one step yet and Chaos already stood before her.

"If you harm the forest in any way Amiko... I'll know. And you, you will be paying dearly." Amiko nodded scared out of her wits before she high tailed it out of there.

* * *

End Prt2 

Sesshoamru: So where was I?

Chaos: Feh, I'm glad you weren't there

Sesshomaru: Your just mad because i have more fan girls

Chaos: no i'm mad because you have more fan _**boys **_

EmoStats: Say Goodbye or I'll erase you

Chaos: Goodbye or I'll erase you!

Sesshomaru: read the next part i'm in it...right?

EmoStats/Chaos:...So nice weather we're haveing

Sesshomaru: RIGHT!?!?


	3. Journey to a far off land

DisClaimer: tsk if I owned InuYasha I'd be rich... I'm not. Which means i don't

* * *

Chaos stood there her breathing fast and uneven. Someone threw a muffin at her face. She caught it. Turning She saw InuYasha standing there with his arms crossed. "The others want to go to the mountains to avoid Sesshomaru." he informed her. Suddenly he fell flat on face and Kagome came into view.

"We told him it was a surprise and if he had to let it slip aboutthe mountains to tell you it was relaxing." Kagome snapped more in InuYasha's direction.

Chaos grinned as her mood changed. "Its ok Kagome."

Kagome nodded but still glared at InuYasha who looked ready to pee in his pants. Laughing Chaos hooked arms with Kagome and walked to the hut (more of a traditional styled home) Miroku and Sango shared. Sango and Miroku were kissing in a sweet and innocent way. Sango pulled back and found her best friends sitting there just talking and she laughed.

"You could have said something." She told them. The two girls shook their heads.

"Nah I was afraid Miroku would bind my powers, again" Chaos said with a yawn.

They all laughed recalling the time Chaos scared Miroku and Sango while they were kissing. Miroku had been having a horrible week and was pretty mad. On the spot he bound Chaos's powers. He didn't return them for a whole month eighter!

"I apologized. It wasn't like I met to forget how to return your powers." He told her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Miroku sighs "You didn't come just so Chaos could pester me right?" Miroku asked with anime tears. Chaos pounced on him and they had a fake fight. Kagome and Sango laughed.

"Well we were wondering if you'd like to go to the mountains with us?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Yea! Its going to be fun, relaxing and SESSHOMARU FREE!" Chaos yelled.

"Yea that'll be great." Sango said. Mirkou and Chaos high fived each other. Then the two girls left the happy couple in peace so they could pack. Chaos went to her own home, which was in the same village, so she to could pack. At noon the group met at the northern village out skirts. They had agreed to walk only, so Kagome left her bike with Kaede and Sango left Kirara with her also.

Together they start walking. Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha led the way, with Kagome and Sango a few seconds behind and Chaos bringing up the rear. Quietly Chaos started to sing. "Who can say why your heart sighs as your love dies Only Time." The others strained they're ears listening. For a moment the forest was silent as if every creature wanted to hear her song and not miss a word.

As she sang the final note the others turned to congratulate her. They met a strange sight.

A human woman who looked almost exactly like Chaos only human. She had the same shape as Sesshomaru, a snake wrapped around her arm, and was barefoot. She unlike Chaos wore shorts and a halter top. She held one finger to her lips.

"Er who are you?" Miroku asked. The lady grinned wickedly.

"You don't know?" like Chaos her voice sounded mischievous.

"You have a snake on your arm." Sango pointed out. The strange woman laughed.

"I know." she said. Finally Kagome peered straight into her eyes.

"Oh Chaos you look different." She said it so simply Chaos grinned.

"I almost forgot only InuYasha and Shippo have seen me like this." The others still looked confused.

"That is Chaos' nymph form. She looks human but really is extra powerful." InuYasha explained for them.

"So where are your shoes?" Kagome asked

" I don't wear them in this form." as they walked Chaos was being drilled about her other form. "Hey Inu Lets stop for the night." Chaos yells. InuYasha nods and they make camp. After shippo fell asleep Chaos suggested they play a game.

"I'll go first" Kagome said. "Hmm InuYasha, Truth or Dare?" With a cocky smirk he replied truth. "Who do you like in a more then friendly way?" his smirk dropped and his skin paled. Chaos grinned, she'd asked him the same thing the other week.

He mumbled out his reply and Chaos laughed. "What was that?" Kagome asked.

"I said you." the words were swift and quiet. But it seemed the whole word wanted to know for not a sound was drowned it out.

"What about Kikyo ?" Kagome asked a light blush playing on her cheeks. InuYAsha shrugged. "I i thought /i I did but like Chaos said she's a crazy psycho bitch." His words left Kagome beaming. Before it could go any further Chaos let out a snore and snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag. Apparently the talks of romance had bored her to sleep. The group sweat dropped as chaos slept on. An hour or so after everyone was sleeping chaos slipped out of her sleeping bag. Then to the edge of the clearing.

"Chaos where are you going?" InuYasha whispered. Chaos's back stiffened, He was supposed to be asleep.

"To take a bath I reek." She called back before going to a crystal clear lake. There she striped down and bathed herself. Soon after she was dancing on top of the lake completely bare. Her dance brought out tiny water fairies, and together they danced their hearts out.

"I don't find it ideal for you to dance naked under the full moon on lake surfaces." The voice told her. In shock she slipped under water and glared at the bushes where the voice came from. Out stepped Sesshomaru in only a pair of sleeping pants. Hiding herself under water Chaos glared evilly at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice full of venom. Sesshomaru sat on a rock and peered up at the night sky.

"You summoned me." he told her emotionlessly. That only pissed her off more.

"What do you mean 'I summoned you'?" Chaos asked eyeing him suspiciously.

He turned and focused his steady gaze on her. "What were your thoughts as you danced?" He asked.

"I was thinking that you are a psycho vampire. Might as well add cold pervert to the list." she snapped. He growled at her. "What does that have to do with summoning?" She asked.

"Your thoughts and dancing combined make for a summoning spell, and a strong one." He said the last part dryly before looking back at the moon.

"Why can't you just leave?" Chaos asked.

"Spending time with ones mate is not a crime." He told her.

"Oh yeah, you better unmark me." She told him coldly. He brought his gaze from the moon and turned to her once more.

"No." he sounded so cold.

"No? What do you mean no? This isn't an option." Chaos yelled. The surrounding trees felt her anger and burst into flames.

"If you fall in love with another, kiss another, make love to another I will know and I will kill him." As he said this he made sure they had eye contact. Chaos didn't flinch because she didn't care for his threats.

"Yeah well why don't you go to hell? We both know that is where you belong." She asked while putting out the trees fire.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her, an evil glint appeared in his eyes. He disappeared then reappeared before her. Chaos eeped then turned away. Sesshomaru chuckled and brought her close to him.

"After we've mated then maybe." he whispered before licking her bite mark and leaving.

"Great. Now I smell like him." she growled and re-washed herself. When she got back to camp she was in a foul mood. Only Miroku was awake and everyone else was sleeping.

"Ah Chaos?" he asked gently, she growled.

"Yes?" was the hostile reply, she delivered without turning to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked slowly. For he was scared to ask.

"That dirty _bastard_ , I was **bathing **. He interrupted MY CHAOS TIME I'm going to **_kill him." _**she mumbled. Miroku seemed overly confused but didn't ask because of the mood she was in. Chaos laid down in a nearby tree and fell asleep.

:Dream:

"hey Mommy, will I be a brave nymph like you?" a younger Chaos asked. Her mother laughed and cupped her daughter's cheeks.

"You already are." She cooed. Chaos grinned and the scene changed.

"mommy? Daddy? Why did you leave me all alone?" her younger self cried as she sat between their graves. Ironically InuYasha and his mother were walking by, on their way to the shrine built to honor InuTasha. The two comfort her, after learning she is an orphan Chaos is taken in and raised by InuYasha's mother.

:End Dream:

Chaos woke to two golden eyes."That is the 1,865th time you've done that!"She yelled as she fell out of the tree. "InuYasha you better run! I'm going to skin you!!!" she yelled as she stomped over to him.

His sword was drawn and InuYasha looked as though he meant business. "Uh?" she asked skidding to a stop and almost tripping. (Such a graceful demon).

"Sesshomaru's here" AS InuYasha said this the color drained from Chaos' face.

* * *

Sesshomaru: your cutting off there? 

EmoStats: Yeah So?

Sesshoamru: I just got back

Chaos: Ha she loves me more

Sesshomaru: Shut up

Chaos: XP

EmoStats: drinking milkshake right... Hope you liked it

Chaos: I did

Sesshomaru: I didn't

EmoStats: takes out eraser

Sesshomaru: ...

EmoStats: slurp

Sesshomaru: I'll be in the next one a whole lot more.

EmoStats: Maybe

Chaos: Lalalalalalaaaa Come back sooOoon! XD


	4. Through the rabbit hole

EmoStats: Right! Hi! This one might be ConFusIng. Just remember things are't always as they seem or are they?

Chaos: Shut up already! I'm trying to sleep

Sesshomaru: in the pool?

Chaos: blush PRICK!

Sesshomaru: Before Whitney-chan forget to tell you. She does not own InuYasha or myself

Chaos: Your saying it wrong its Disclaimer: Whitney doesn't own InuYasha the story/ its Characters Enjoy?

Sesshomaru: who was right

EmoStats: He called me Whitney-CHAN swoons

* * *

She groaned and shape shifted into a rose, after walking to the flower patch. Sesshomaru jumped down and landed about 100 feet in front of InuYasha. The two brothers stood just glaring at each other until InuYasha lost it and asked Sesshomaru why he was here. "I came to visit my mate." was his cold reply. "Rin" he called over his shoulder.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin yelled as she ran into view.

"You wanted to pick flowers, well there they are." Chaos as a rose was truly frightened. Of course he knew! Damn him. She developed more thorns. The flowers around her told her that wasn't fair and they hoped she got her roots torn out of the ground. Rin skipped over, and began on picking numerous flowers. Upon seeing Chaos and the other roses she let out a squeal. Chaos with many other roses were added to her collection.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She had unknowingly stopped the fight. Rin Squealed as she presented him with the flowers . Sesshomaru smirked when he felt a very familiar demonic presence among the roses. Without warning the rose with the sharpest thorns shot out of his hands and turned back into Chaos. InuYasha Caught his friend before she landed on her butt. She thanked him then turned to Sesshomaru evilly.

"Don't you ever touch me! No matter what form I'm in"

Sesshomaru Had her pinned to a tree by the neck in a matter of seconds. His other hand EmoStats: Surprise! Surprise he's got two arms! Both are his original ones rested on Chaos' hip.

"Don't touch you like this?" his eyes danced, even the his tone and face held no expression. Chaos could tell he was mocking her. She kicked him and he flew threw a few trees. When he reappeared blood was trickling down from mouth. "Now you've made me mad. Chaos sit." Chaos flew face first into the ground. Before she could recover she felt her self being picked up and carried away. She let out a sigh of relief when InuYasha's scent hit her nose.

"Thanks Inu." Inuyasha nodded and continued running. They met up with the others.

"Why'd you make us leave?" Kagome asked, after InuYasha had set Chaos down.

"Sesshomaru likes using you guys to get to Chaos remember?" The others nodded grimly. Chaos sat trying to erase the memories of what just happened. It wasn't working.

"How badly does he want her?" Sango asked. Miroku having seen the now healed bruise from Chaos' neck answered.

"Enough to kill." Shippo petted Chaos and earned a grin.

"Maybe if you could mask your scent and change your and go into your 3rd form..." InuYasha trailed off when Chaos did just that. "I've known you for over fifty years and yet you never cease to amaze me."

"Oh Kami! You look just like Chaos from a movie I saw!" Chaos grinned at her.

"Same name right Inu' cap'n?" InuYasha glared at while the others laughed.

"I'm hungry!" Shippo told Chaos. InuYasha agreed with Shippo, he was also hungry.

"Lets go hunting." Sango suggested. Chaos' eyes flashed in her direction.

"For what? The animals have fled." The others turned to face her.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked

Chaos grinned, how easy they forget. "Wood Nymph" that satisfied them for a bit.

"Why'd the animals leave?" Shippo asked.

"I always knew you were smart! This proves it" Chaos told the young demon while petting him. InuYasha bopped her on the head.

"Answer the question." Chaos sighed.

"Something is wrong. There is a strong evil aura surrounding the forest." The others quieted down not sure what to say. Maybe Naraku was close by? Or a new demon Chaos grinned, a few tricks always benefits the environment, plus she really didn't feel like hunting at the moment. EmoStats: they take turns hunting, its Chaos' tun she is trying to weasel out of it again.

"Wait" Kagome said catching the smirk before it slipped away. " how come Miroku and I didn't feel the 'evil presence' if its such a strong aura?" Chaos was spared from answering as she poofed back into her original form and her scent returned.

"SEE THE EVIL AT WORK?!?" She asked, the others turned to her.

"Your beads are glowing" InuYasha announced. "What is it really?" he asked realizing the evil aura thing wasn't real.

"Its going to rain. I hate hunting in the rain there isn't good game." The others only laughed and found an area to set up camp.

When everyone was done Chaos decided she'd take a walk. When the rain hit, and it came down hard, Chaos decided to go into a tree (no lightening/thunder). She stood among the strongest but taller branches when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Turning she found an equally wet Sesshomaru facing her. She scowled at him, venomously. "What do _YOU _want?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Bonding time." she felt the whisper of his fingers on her skin.

"Why would I bond with you?" She asked coldly.

"Your to be my mate whether you like it or not."

"Your right! I don't like it. Why didn't you just pick Amiko ?" She snapped while slapping his hands away.

"Isn't Amkio a man?" Sesshomaru asked. Chaos chuckled, but quickly stopped she didn't need him thinking she thought he was funny.

"Thats what I thought but no she is not a man." He nods not really caring.

"You better unmark me!" She snaps before purring." Stop that" she purrs again "Damn it!" she continues to purr "Let go" she purrs once more "of my ears."

She purrs harder and Sesshomaru smirks her. "How cute." he whispers to her. She manages to pull back and steps away from him.

"DAMN YOU!" she snaps, he would have smiled but didn't.

"Its ironic almost, a purring dog demon" His voice was suave and seductive, but Chaos was unaffected. "Are you sure you aren't a cat demon?" his barely visible smirk grew larger at Chaos' outraged expression. "Your cute mad." She lost it. Chaos just lost it and lunged at him. "Chaos Freeze." she stopped in mid-air and remained like that. "Chaos speak." He added with a tiny unseen cocky smirk.

"Do You think I'll speak when you tell me to?" she asked. Sesshomaru grinned. She had to admit nonverbally of course, He was kinda attractive.

"You just spoke." He pointed out.

"Aww man" She groaned. "Well, Why'd you chose me?" She snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her.

As he caressed her cheek he asked if she really didn't know. Chaos replied no and Sesshomaru only walked away without another word. When she hit the tree branch Chaos glared at Sesshomaru's distant figure. She sat in the rain a while longer and aloud it to wash away her troubles.

"Chaos your soaked to the bone." Kagome said as Chaos walked to her tree. She jumped to the branch with her sleeping bag, and hit it with a thunk, and was out like a lamp.

"Chaos wake up." InuYasha said shaking her the next morning. She rolled over and nearly fell out of the tree.

"Hey" she asked.

"Your soaking wet." InuYasha pointed out. True she was wet. She shrugged and leapt out of the tree. She didn't land on her feet though, she landed in a rabbit hole?

Her outfit Changed completely. She wore a black dress and had a black fan in her hands.

"Oh where am I?" she asked herself. A man stood before her dressed as a steward.

"How shall I announce you miss?" Behind him stood two huge doors.

"Announce me?" Chaos asked.

"Your name. What is your name." She nodded

"Chaos. Chaos Reins" He nodded and opened the massive double doors.

"Presenting Lady Chaos Reins." He shouted. The crowd moved as two. This made it easy for her to split the demons and the humans. As she made her slow descent down the stairs Chaos could feel everyone sizing her up. Being in her nymph form she was able to hear every remarks made. She stood on the last stair for dramatic effect with a sweet smile on her face.

A man with an un canny resemblance to InuYasha appeared and offered her his arm. Smiling she accepted. "Are you InuYasha?" she asked in a whisper.

Her companion stiffened with shock. "Yes how did you know Milady?" Chaos smiled at him and explained falling out of a tree and ending up here. The whole time her companion stayed quiet in the most un-InuYasha way.

"By the way where exactly is here?" She asked him. He laughed it was a polite one filled with bitter feelings.

"My brother has to find a mate. This ball is how he plans to do it." Chaos nodded

"Do you have a mate?" As Chaos asked this she felt anew presence enter the room. Not missing a beat InuYasha and Chaos turned to face the new demon.

"Your not human." InuYasha whispered.

"No, not at all I'm a nymph/dog demon. This is my nymph form." He nodded on his lips was a smile filled with mischievous intent. "No I will not prank your brother." Chaos told him sternly. He groaned making her laugh which caught nearby courters attention.

EmoStats: Chaos has a very pretty laugh. "Whats so Interesting? That causes you to stare like that?" She(Chaos) asked. Some of the stiffened, others stuck their noses in the air and turned away, the rest glared at Chaos. "I mean really if you insist on staring you might as well tell me what is so interesting." Her tone held a defiant challenge. The courters turned away leaving Chaos to smirk in satisfaction.

"Your one weird evil master mind" She grinned at him and this time he saw her fangs.

"So where is your brother?" She asked. Like InuYasha her tone was filled with disgust when talking about Sesshomaru.

"Late he's always late." Chaos was BORED!!! So when the orchestra stuck up a couple of chords she turned to InuYasha with a smile.

"Dance?" he rolled his eyes telling her men were supposed to ask and not women. But took her hand none the less and began dancing with her. Paired together they were a combination of speed and grace. The courters stopped to watch.

"Who knew the _half-breed _could dance." InuYasha's grip tightened but Chaos stopped moving. The way the man had said half-breed was so insulting...

She turned to face the man.

"How dare you! " the man seemed non caring which pissed Chaos off even more. She grabbed him by his frilly collar, and held him above her head. "How dare you Insult My Friend you vile waste of space!" the man's eyes were wide and frightened. Chaos let him down after shaking out her frustration. She walked back over to InuYasha and smiled.

"Nice Chaos, that was so lady like." InuYasha had a smile gracing his lips which made Chaos happy.

"But of course my lord" She added a curtsey. "Now who wants to dance?" three people removed themselves from the crowd.

" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku." InuYasha said, Chaos smiled at each of them and danced with Miroku. They stopped and clapping could be heard. It was not for them. Sesshomaru had arrived, and was making his way down the steps dressed in an all black suite with white top under the suites's jack that had gold embroidery. All eyes were on him. Chaos rolled her own and thanked Miroku for the dance.

The other women not including Sango, Kagome, Chaos, and those who were already married/engaged, ran over to Sesshomaru and Instantly began to flirt with him.

"Disgusting." Kagome said.

"Stupid" Sango added.

"No comment" Chaos said even though she looked ready to puke. This caused the group to laugh

* * *

.Chaos: Um so where exactly am I 

EmoStats: well you see whisper whisper

Chaos: Oooh really?

Sesshomaru: eating pocky

EmoStats: Is that Sesshomaru?

Chaos: no way he SMILED

Sesshomaru: chewing -

EmoStats/Chaos: O.O


	5. Not your mate

EmoStas: Right so... hope you enjoy P.S. Diclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Sesshomaru: Or me!

Chaos:Pipe down the movies starting

* * *

Even from where they were the group could hear snatches of the conversation held between Sesshomaru and the court women. "Whats the newcomers name?" He asked 

"Lady Chaos Reins or something shes-" the 1st woman said

"Ha lady! Not that one!" The 2nd woman snapped scornfully while batting her eyelashes at Sesshomaru.

"I know shes so rude!" The 3rd woman agreed. The other woman watched them enviously, not sure how to join the conversation without being rude.

"She almost threw Sir Avious out the window." At the 1st woman's news Sesshomaru's eyes began to dance.

"And she's friends with that InuYasha" the 2nd woman said feverishly. Sesshomaru looked down at her a bit coldly.

"She has no tac." the 3rd woman added while grabbing for a cake and showing off her bust.

Chaos grinned evilly at her friends and Cleared her throat. "Did you hear about the desperate female courters that pissed off Chaos and somehow just dropped dead?" Chaos asked rather loudly. The gossiping woman surrounding Sesshomaru turned pale and ran off. Chaos Smirked at her laughing friends.

"Nicely done." She turned to face InuTasha. Though she was ageist it Chaos curtsied. If any one had gained her respect it was him.

"Father, I've found my self a mate." This voice was deep, manly, overly sexy, and one Chaos hated.

"Who?" InuTasha asked his eldest son.

"Lady Rein." Chaos spit the grape she had in her mouth into the punch she was so shocked. She Regained her composure and ran to the exits. The court watched her run

and Sesshomaru appear before her.

"No Please!" she whimpered before feeling a shearing pain.

:Dream Shatters:

Chaos screamed out for in her face was Sesshomaru. He had he sword out and it was above her, the only scary thing it was the Tenseiga ( the healing sword).Her friends stood behind him. "What are you doing here?" She snapped. He only looked at her coldly.

"You had a high fever" Kagome started nervously. Miroku cut her off.

"You almost died, InuYasha smelled Sesshomaru and he came to save you." Chaos blinked.

"You hate Tenseiga though." She pointed out. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Don't do that again. Next time I might not be in range." Chaos shook her head. No way that heartless bastard saved her.

"Tell me you lying, Please." she whispered horrified.

Sesshomaru swooped down and kissed her. "I don't lie you know that Chaos." With that he was gone.

"I owe him my life?" She asked InuYasha. He nodded grimly.

"Thats a big debt to be paid." Kagome's sympathetic word brought tears from Chaos' eyes. A few escaped before InuYasha and hit him over the head. "Stop Crying Damnitt!" she laughed quietly and stopped.

After that the group continued, only in a less cheerful mood. "We're almost at the mountain!" Shippo said.

"Thats cool when we reach the top hopefully they'll be lots of snow!" Instead of sounding Chaotic the female half-breed sounded harmonious and wise. To most her tone was calming. InuYasha wasn't relaxed when Chaos spoke that way, he was in pain. He knew that tone only meant she was in pain and had given up hope.

"Chaos-" "No Inu, nothing you'll say will change how I feel." She held her hands face up, over her head. 'There is no water, this well has run dry.' She thought. 'If I don't feel anything then I can't be hurt or sad. Thats right she'd locked her emotions away. To break such a spell Chaos had to be shocked, but she wasn't easily surprised.

The group shot the two half demons quizziled looks. They didn't understand, but the half demons where no where near telling. They continued on quietly. Every now and then InuYasha would cast Chaos a look of concern but she'd pay him no mind. They reached the mountains bottom in a tense silence.

"Lets camp here." Kagome said. As the set up Camp Chaos jumped into the biggest tree's higher but stronger branches.

She landed in the lap of a man with silky. She was shocked which broke the spell. As her cheeks heated up Chaos leapt out of his lap, only for him to grab her tail. "Ow" she said as she clawed at his hands.

"Who are you?" he asked, keeping a steady grip on her tail.

"Chaos, please let go."

"I'm Devlin." she nodded as he released her. She assumed he was human because his aura wasn't demonic. But his heart wasn't beating.

"Are you dead?" Chaos asked while sitting beside him.

"Do I look it?" Devlin asked with a grin.

"Your heart's not beating." He sighed but smiled. He had fangs sharper then Chaos'.

"I'm a vampire love and you've just become dinner." He went for her neck. Chaos decided she'd allow him to remark her, kill him afterward, and be mate free. Devlin stopped.

"Why do you hesitate? Are you not hungry? Or is my blood not good enough for you." Even if she didn't want him to really suck her blood she was offended.

"Your marked" he said slowly, maybe even enviously.

"Mot by choice" Chaos answered bitterly.

"You have a mate..." he trailed off.

"No , just a demon bold enough to mark me as his."

"Your pure." Deviln murmured smelling the air around Chaos. She blushed and nodded. "You don't want this demon?" Again Chaos nodded. Devlin bit over Sesshomaru's mark re-marking Chaos. He also lapped up the excess blood with a smile, before pulling away.

"Thank You." Chaos said truly grateful.

"Don't thank me just return the favor." She nodded and remarked him.

"Who are you running from?"

"A female vampire, She wants me and only will stop if I have a mate." Chaos nodded understandingly.

Sesshomaru raised his head sensing something, but not quite believing it. Across from him Lady Morticha did the same. "Chaos" he growled

"Devlin" She hissed. "Excuse me but my mate.." She was saying the exact same thing as him at the exact same time.

"Well this is odd." the lady said quietly.

"Come, I will lead us to them." Morticha nodded and followed quietly.

"Yeah, he's running from some crazy stalker too. " Chaos said excited

"So we decided to team up and pretend to be mates." They Ended together and smiled at each other. It wasn't love, but friendship was just as good.

InuYasha burst out laughing "I love that! Now that bastard will have to leave you alone. Unlike that time in the rain." Chaos' eyes widened.

"How'd you know about that?" InuYasha smiled Innocently.

"I didn't." Chaos shook her dead but stopped short When She felt an All to Familiar scent. Even From the miles they were apart she could feel him burning with intense rage.

"We have to go." She said dazed. "We have to go!!!" her voice was frantic now, so much no one questioned just followed. She ran with Shippo in her arms to a nymph safe heaven, she set up the barrier while breathing heavily.

For once in her life Chaos was Scared, beyond all reason. An angry demon was not good. She knew because of past experiences.

"Chaos what is it?" Devlin asked being less winded then the others.

"A Really, Really Pissed of Sesshomaru."

"As in lord of the West?" She nodded and he burst out laughing.

"Hey its not funny." But Devlin was besides himself with laughter. When he Finally regained his composure He Explained That Sesshomaru and Lady Morticha ( vampire stalking him) were close friends. "Oh that explains a lot." Chaos said before yawning. The others caught it shocked.

"You've got to be kidding" InuYasha shouted. Chaos yawned once more before falling out of conscious. The Barrier Shattered and two very angry demons stood before the group.

"Chaos" Sesshomaru growled. He went to catch her falling figure but Devlin caught her first.

"Stay away from my mate." Sesshomaru growled.

A few moments later Chaos woke to the clashing of swords. InuYasha fought Sesshomaru While Devlin used hand to hand combat on a lady Chaos assumed was, Morticha . The Lady was stunning With an Aura just as high class as Sesshomaru.

Quietly Chaos crawled to the outer edge of the clearing, But only after seeing the frantic looks InuYasha and Devlin sent her. Till tired her actions were slow but she did them as fast as possible.

A Hard Bop to the head left her seeing stars. "Ow?" she asked blinking. In her face was the ugly toad demon that hung out with Sesshomaru. "Ew, give me some space."

The toad shot her an angry look. "Do you know how long Lord Sesshomaru has been searching for you?" Chaos shakes her head an attempts to crawl away "Since your scent woke up." Not really caring She shoves past him and tried to keep going.

Rin now blocked her path. "So are you going to Marry Da- I mean Sesshomaru-sama?" she asks.

"Never not even if it meant my death." Chaos Hissed. Rin looked heartbroken.

"But you love him." She pointed out. Chaos looked surprised. She hated Sesshomaru and here was a child telling her other wise.

"Look kid. I don't know who told you that. But they were wrong." With that she crawled past Rin. She didn't get far before a familiar sensation of foreboding came over her. She attempted to blend with the grass and hide her scent but that damn Necklace wouldn't allow it. She was slammed into a nearby tree by Sesshomaru. Bot demon s eyes turned red with frustration.

"Why won't you stay in one place" He hissed at her.

"So you could kill me?" She snapped back

"I wouldn't kill you." he shook her as if it would prove his point.

"Yeah? Well I don't believe you!" He growled pissed off completely. Before Biting her Sesshomaru put Chaos to sleep.

"You're a stupid creature if you can tell that I couldn't hurt you." he snapped this at her closing eyes. "Why are you so clueless?" he asked her sleeping figure.

:Dream:

She fell and Sesshomaru stepped away from her. "He chose lady Rein?" Some one whispered into the silent room.

"But she's so rude!"

"And Ugly too!

"No class or educate. "

The harsh remarks went on and on. Chaos stood and stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I'll never be yours" She hissed before spitting at his feet. The court grew quiet and watched her turn away from him, then walk away. Sesshomaru disappeared then reappeared before her. She turned away and started in a new direction, He stood before her again. The process went on and on increasing speed until he was circling her. "I hate you." she hissed, swaying on her feet like an awkward drunk. Attempting to walk she stumbled instead. Sesshomaru stepped back just to watch her, with a smirk. Clearly he enjoyed this.

"Stop it! Just stop it! You heartless brute!" Kagome was Shouting at Sesshomaru. She couldn't stand to watch him torment his future bride. Sesshomaru ignored her. Regaining her balance, Chaos grinned at Kagome. "You tell him!" She encouraged with a tinkling laugh. She turned and Caught the red sinking from Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Your joking it's not like someone marked you, Unwilling may I add!" Chaos took on a thoughtfull expression. _"I've got a wonderful idea!" _

:Dream End:

* * *

Sesshomaru: wow you made _me_ look bad

Chaos: you did that your self

Sesshomaru You whimpered though

Chaos: She made me sound weak

Sesshomaru: I will kill her now

Chaos: I'll help

EmoStats: Fast alseep

Chaos: Aww she's so cute!

Sesshomaru:... --'''

Chaos: Whispering now come back soon

Sesshomaru: or else


	6. Your Fiance? Says who

Sesshomaru: hello everyone

Chaos: Hi

EmoStats: yo

Chaos: This one shows everyne which pairing she supports

EmoStats: Shaddup

Sesshomaru: Disclaimer:Whitney-chan does not won InuYasha though she wants to

EmoStats:I don't see how you can't like him he's soOo

Chaos: oh Shaddup!

* * *

Sitting Up Chaos up instantly knew she was far from the mountain. "Put me down" She growled. Sesshomaru dropped Chaos on her ass, hard. She glared at him. "We should fight and not for just the heck of it. Oh no, we'll make a wager, if I win you'll unmark me. If you win..." She trails off, thinking. There was no certain way she could win. They had always been evenly matched. Not like any one was keeping count, but they were tied. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow but smirked. He grabbed Chaos and ran to the castle with her.

"Now." He said depositing her on the ground of a training area.

"You seem way to enthusiastic about this." Sesshomaru would waste no time. He didn't reply to her taunting only took out his sword. Chaos narrowed her crimson eyes and realized he wouldn't be taking any chances. "That's how it's going to be..." Sesshomaru smirked and nodded. Chaos smiled grimly, not expecting any less then usual, she pulled out her two hidden daggers.

"You grew found of them?" his smirk was filled with an odd happiness.

"What? They're just my style..." She disappeared. "Sexy but" She reappeared in front of him, only to hear the clash of metal on metal. "But deadly." Metal met Metal for what seemed like days. None grew tired. Chaos took a very risky chance (possibility of success only 50/50). She flipped over, threw her daggers, and took out her whip. Sesshomaru smiled thinking she just lost. He hit the daggers and the raced at her. She managed to dodge them, but as her guard dropped Sesshomaru disappeared . When he showed up again his sword was on her neck. Chaos had lost. "I win." She twitched but stood none the less.

"Yes you win." she said with a sigh and a far off look. She asked what he wanted.

"I'll save it for another time." She nodded, then jumped up startled.

"Why are you being nice? While we're on the subject why'd you choose me? Many other woman would ** love ** to be your mate. _**Why not them**_?" She asked.

"That's something I'd like to know as well." From the tree came a girl with pale blue/black hair and pretty black eyes. Chaos looked at her and turned to Sesshomaru for an answer. He was unaffected by the girl much to Chaos' disappointment. She had wanted the girl to be just the distraction she could use to cover up her escape.

He let out a small bark that resulted in Chaos' uncontrollable laughter. The other girl looked shocked though she covered it up with a grin. "Does she know?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

" Wait what's going on?" The girl looked at Chaos. Really looked she took in the confused expression and suspicious eyes with a smile.

"Oh Silly me, I am the lady of the north. I heard my friend was engaged and came to see with who."

"We. Are. Not. Engaged." Chaos growled and the lady laughed. "I know she's lady of the North and Claims to be your friend, but does she have a name? Is she even real? Is it possible for _you_ to have friends?" Chaos asked quietly. For once when Sesshomaru peered into her eyes there was no mischief only pure confusion.

"Kiyoshi-sama may I introduce you to my fiancé Chaos?" Chaos scowled at Sesshomaru but smiled at Kiyoshi.

"Not to be rude, but I don't bow it's against my personal." Kiyoshi nodded she understood completely.

"So you really don't know?" Kiyoshi asked. Chaos gave Kiyoshi a very sour look.

"Don't be so disbelieving." She muttered before letting out her fire like wings and jumping high into the air. She shot the pair a smirk. "Don't hesitate to get married while I'm away!"

Kiyoshi looked outraged and if Sesshomaru wasn't so mono-toneish he actually would have laughed. She smirked one last time before opening the locket containing InuYasha's hair, taking a whiff, closing it with a smile and speeding off.

Not even an hour later they collided and fell to the ground in a daze. "Chaos!" InuYasha said hugging her and messing with her hair. "I didn't think I'd See you again. I figured you'd do something stupid." Laughing and not offered at all she asked what stupid thing she would do. "Make a et with Sesshomaru where the loser did what ever the winner wanted."

"Funny thing happened while I was with him."Chaos was laughing nervously.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed and he looked close to dangerous. "Funny how?" She flinched at his unforgiving tone.

"There was a bet, and I lost." InuYasha looked really angry

"And now you've come to say goodbye." He spat. Chaos smiled

"No never. We have to travel together, we have to. Plus he saved it"

There was no denying the puzzled expression on InuYasha's face "it?"

"The thing I'd do for him, if he won. He never decided." InuYasha smiled.

"Cool." Chaos nodded

"How long has it been since you've flown?" InuYasha thought for a while. "That long huh." he laughed and jumped on Chaos' back. Chaos Spread her wings once more. "You left them in the clearing?" He nodded and she took off. They spent the entire trip talking. When Chaos finally touched down she and InuYasha were laughing about past experiences.

Walking back into the faire clearing Chaos made note of a few things. Morticha and Devlin were gone. A small fire was burning and her friends were asleep.

"You should sleep." InuYasha told her. Chaos looked at him.

"So should you." InuYasha leapt into a tree and Chaos set off towards the rose bush. It shifted to allow her to lie down then turned back in and Surrounded her like a coffin.

:Dream:

"idea, why don't you hold a contest and the winner gets whatever they want." Sesshomaru looked into her crimson eyes.

"So you can enter and say what you wish for?" She growled

"I'll make your life a living hell unless you unmark me." She threatened. He only picked her up and Vanished. When she could feel the ground again Chaos looked back up at him. "Why are you so persistent? I do not I repeat do not want to become your mate."

"Show yourself!" Chaos snapped, as a tainted scent entered her nostrils.. On the bridge of the clearing stood Kikyo. Chaos growled at her, She didn't forget what the Miko had done to her. How could she? Fifty years of her life wasted because of one physco woman. "You have no business here why don't you go fade into nothing?" Chaos snapped as she took out her two daggers. InuYasha jumped down from his tree.

"I Heard you and Sesshomaru were getting married I came to congratulate you." Kikyo's words were poison laced with honey.

"You don't fool me, _not even for a second_. " Chaos Snapped. InuYasha shielded Kagome, last time Kikyo came for a 'friendly' visit things got rather nasty.

Kikyo pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Chaos "I think I'll enjoy this just as much as the first time." Chaos smirked and Kikyo's bow quivered .

"You know you can't, for three simple reasons. One I'll kill you before you have the chance. Two InuYasha would Finally get the balls to kill you. Three if Inu or I don't do it Sesshomaru most certainly would." Kikyo growled.

"I hope you _enjoy_ the married life." Chaos snarled at her. Without warning she had Kikyo dangling in the air by the collar.

"You do? Then why'd you ruin it for me the first time?" Kikyo smirked. " You physco little... you disgust me!" With that she flung Kikyo as hard as possible. This wasn't some sissy throw oh no. Kikyo went flying, her soul collectors flew after her but Chaos s doubted /s hoped they wouldn't make it.

InuYasha laughed shocking nearly everyone. "She deserved that. I just wish I did that." Kagome clutched his hand and smiled brightly.

"Chaos what were you talking about?" Miroku asked. Chaos shook her head deep in thought.

"Actually he's not to far from here. I think it's time for a visit." InuYasha grinned.

"Ohh Kiss Kiss." With a blush she swatted him.

"Oh hush and lets go. Alpha Inu!" Chaos began to shape shift right before there eyes. They watched her grow into a huge dog with black and red fur. InuYasha took trips in order to get everyone on her back. When everyone was seated she ran off.

* * *

EmoStats: I don't really like that one but whatever

Chaos oh th is ones Got a Dedication!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: two actually

EmoStats: right I almost forgot

Chaos: you did

EmoStats: -shakey laugh-

Sesshomaru: For **SilverAmazonGoddess** and **EriksDiva **two very sweet people

Chaos: Cha! much love to you thaks for the Review

EmoStats: Yah you two rule

Sesshomaru: Everyone one else please keep reading

Chaos: And reviewing I'd like that

EmoStats: me 2

Chaos: See ya next time

Sesshomaru: Come back soon

EmoStats: Buh bye for now!


	7. To the past our memories will wander

Yami: Hi it's nice to meet all you lovlies

Chaos: your such a man whore

Sesshoamru: -on vacation-

Chaos: WHAT?!?!

Emostats: I don't own InuYasha.

Chaos: -sniff-

Yami: I'm the new dude. I'm not the new guy from yu-gi-o

* * *

Upon arriving in a nearby village Chaos resumes her true form. "State your business in our village." Chaos Snarled at the guard who whimpered. She shoved past him and walked through the town to the main village. She then pounded on a door and waited.

"Chaos?" He chocked out. She nodded and he threw himself at her.

"Settle down you act like you haven't seen me in 60 years." He glared at her.

"It's only been 50 years . Why wouldn't I be happy to see you." Chaos smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh I don't know I only broke your heart when I didn't show for the wedding." Everyone one but InuYasha and Yami's eyes grew wide.

"You were pinned to a tree." Chaos laughed.

"So I was. Did you re-marry?" He nodded a looking guilty.

"She was _human_ the elders_** disposed of her**_." Chaos flinched for him.

"My condolences. Before I forget, I came to return something." With a sigh she places her hand over her heart and summons a box. Yami did the same. The pair exchanged boxes. "I bet you loved her." Chaos Whispered.

"Not half as much as I do you." She embraced him. " I bet you'll love him." Yami told her.

Chaos rose an eyebrow. "Who?" Yami shook it off and kissed her cheek. "Meet my friends. InuYasha, you know him, Kagome, the girl beside him, Shippo, the young demon, Sango, the other woman, Last Miroku, the priest. Meet my old er ex fiancé." The group shook her old flames hand.

"Come stay the night, and I'll get you something for those Dreams" Chaos smiled and followed him in. Her friends shrugged but decided to follow. In the main part of his home they watch him flirt with Chaos. And Chaos flirt back!

"Do you mind, Yami if I went to sleep?" She asked after catching up. He shook his head and watched her head off to one of the many extra rooms in his home.

"So whats The story?" Shippo asked. "Between you and Chaos?" Yami smiled down at Shippo and got into his comfortable chair.

"Well Chaos and I met up once when she was terrorizing the village."

* * *

(_**Flashback state**_)

"Okay! Last time, Koga you'll be getting what?" Chaos asked her partner.

"The charms." He answered She nodded in approval.

"And you Bonkoustu?" He grinned.

"Scared Sword." Most called it the demon. She laughed at his nick name for it. Then turned to add.

"Mystique, Raven, Diree?" the triplets laughed.

"The celestial robes Boss" Chaos laughed and hugged them. They giggled.

"And you InuYasha?" Chaos asked worried.

"Am making an attempt at the jewel while working around your fire. Blah Blah Blah." He pretended to clean out his ear. Chaos nodded to worried, for them, to care.

"Okay team. You Know what your getting. You _**know:**_ to avoid the fire, not be seen, and act the part of a traveler. I don't want to hear that any of you died. Your more then capable of doing this. Failure will coast you, your life. Go to your positions and wait for the signal." They turned ready to leave but stopped short.

"What signals?" they asked. Chaos smirked.

"Screaming humans, what else?" They laughed and split up. A band formed of 7 notorious thieves united, for fun, and because they knew Chaos. Oh and getting free Es: Stolen valuables was always a bonus. Chaos grinned and headed off.

She found a clear, open, space and raised her hands. She watched the fire grow and used her energy to feed it. Smoke rose up into the night, and the 1st scream was heard.

"Mommy the house is on fire!" A young voice shouted. It filled Chaos with joy.

"Get out the house!" was from another area .

"Get an elder!" Chaos was dying of silent laughter.

"Some one find Yami!" villagers were running around panicking not sure what to do. Some screaming, some just sobbing openly. Others sat and watched their homes burn down in daze.

Chaos grinned and concentrated. In her mind she saw: Koga retrieve the charms, Bankoutsu get the scared sword, Mystique, Raven ,and Diree got celestial robes. A blow to the stomach made her loose concentration. Turning Chaos came face to face with a major village cutie.

She found him attractive even through he was glaring, at her breathing heavy, bleeding, and abit burned. Color rose too her cheeks but she remained calm. In a second she was on the ground the wind knocked from her.

Chaos Bared her fangs "Get off or I'll rip you limb from limb" He pulled something from his pocket and placed it on her head swiftly. "What the hell?" Chaos shouted She tried to take off the seal but couldn't. She was getting weaker and fast. To her horror her claws were sinking in, her tail disappearing, and her ears were no longer fuzzy or on top of her head.

He attacked her again. She defended. Thank Kami for hand to hand combat. They fought till she was tired, which wasn't long do to her new form.

"Boss!" the triplets had found her.

"Don't kill him." Chaos ordered before falling unconscious.

* * *

It had been a few days after the incident, after reporting back to Chaos most of the group had split. Chaos stayed with InuYasha in a nearby village.

"I'll be back." Chaos had been leaving a lot, all to see the odd man from the night of the heist.. Every visit she would plan her revenge, she finally finished. With a smirk she sneaked to the tree he liked visiting, and crouched down.

To anyone watching she looked like a human playing tiger. A hand pulled gently on her belt loop. Startled she turned sharply only to fall on her butt.

"I was wondering when you'd stop hiding." She stood and nearly fell, in her human form she could barely walk without falling. With a deep breath Chaos glared at her only to forget her plan.

"It's not easy being human" She snapped. He smiled and his purple eyes danced.

"You that so why were you torturing them."

"EH? I wasn't _TORTURING_ them." She looked away when he peered down at her. She wouldn't let him see her blush. "Ok but it wasn't for sport. We need those items to help a couple of friends." he nodded. "I'm Chaos by the way." He grinned and struck out his hand.

"I'm Yami" with that he removed the seal.

* * *

As the days went on InuYasha and Keiko became more attached as Yami realized he loved Chaos. "What are your thoughts on love?" Yami asked playing with the hybrid's tail.

"It doesn't exist" Chaos replied.

"Oh" Yami murmured. Like a baby she repeated him. He played with her ears and Chaos fell into a deep sleep. I her sleep she would dream. At least she found happiness. For Yami, that was enough.

"So what happened after that?" the two girls asked on the edge of their seats. What a romance story! From enemies to lovers.

"I came to my senses and realized I truly was in love with Yami. Lucky me, it was almost to late." Chaos said as she re-entered the room.

"If any one has a reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The elder's voice was calm. Catlynn looked boldly at her guest _daring _them to try and ruin her life with Yami. It was her bride's maid to speak up.

"I do. I love Yami, and Catlynn your just not good enough for him. So your not taking him from me, no one is." Silence followed Chaos' outburst. No one knew what to say. Yami threw himself at Chaos and kissed her boldly.

"Thank God, she got it. I don't have to marry my cuz" Catlynn murmured. Chaos felt her eyes widen but she didn't care. She'd be with her love. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Yami: since Stats will forget i look how YOU want me too. Ignore the purple eyes its Stats favorite.

EmoStats: grey is coo to

Sesshomaru:-just got back-

Chaos: Hmph you missed an episode

Sesshomaru-Eating pocky- that sucks

Chaos: THATS IT?!

Sesshomaru: Come Back soon?

Chaos: WHAT!

EmoStas: um sorry for the delay?

Chaos: -twitch-

Yami: i love all my fans so please message or just comeback!

Chaos: ...


End file.
